Sweet Pea
by reaganjanko
Summary: Jamie and Eddie get used to their new life with baby Amelia. Please Read and Review!
1. Daddy Troubles

Life had completely changed the last few week months.

Both parents knew that this was coming sooner or later. Their sleep time was reduced, Eddie was on maternity leave and Jamie would leave to go back to work this morning.

Spooned together, Jamie held on tight to Eddie. They haven't slept in weeks since Amelia came into the world. She would cry for everything. She would wake up almost every three hours during the night, so she could be feed, changed or even coddled.

Eddie tipped her head back against Jamie and nuzzled into his chest when she heard the gurgling coming from the crib on the side of the bed.

Eddie groaned, she careful unlinked Jamie from her side, conscious not to wake him up. She moved closer to her side of the bed to see the smiling face staring up at her.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning," she said in a soft sing-like tone which made the baby squirm around on her back.

She gently lifted the baby up from her crib and placed her laying against her chest where she continued to place her tiny fist in her mouth. "Are you hungry?" She asked, knowing she wasn't going to get a response. "Look who's all cheery today?"

She took her to her bedroom which she refused to sleep in, and feed her on the rocking chair. She continued to make little suckling sounds and she was held close to Eddie.

Jamie walked in about twenty minutes later, rubbing his eyes out of exhaustion from the baby constantly waking up. He was dressed in his uniform and ready to go.

"Hey," he said quietly as he walked over to place a kiss on her forehead. "I have work today. You gonna be okay?" He asked gently knowing how hard these last couple of weeks have been. If Amelia cried with one parent, they would pass her over to the other, so she could calm down, but without Jamie there to help her, she was on her own.

"Yeah, we should be okay. We'll figure it out." She told him as Amelia finished eating.

She passed her over to Jamie as he held her close to his chest and rocked her.

"Hi, sweet pea. Daddy's has to go to work today. You have to be good for Mommy." He said to the baby as his tapped her nose. "I love you," he said as he smothered her with kisses as the baby started to giggle.

He passed her back to Eddie and watched as she brought her back to her crib. "I don't want to leave her, or you." He said to her. "I'm going to call and check up on you while I'm at work okay?" He said to her as she walked back into the living room, which was full of baby blankets, toys, and clothes that needed to be folded.

"Jamie, please be safe out there. Don't think you're Superman okay?" She said to him in a more serious voice as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't do this by myself." her eyes started to water.

He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "Hey, look at me," he said softly as he used his index finger to lift her chin. "Nothing's going to happen. Okay? I'll be home before you know it." He told her and used the palm of his thumb to wipe away her tears. "I love you."

"I love you _more_."

"I love you _most_." He said as he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

* * *

"Look who's back," Renzulli said in an excited voice as he saw Jamie walk through the doors of the 1-2 precinct.

Jamie looked straight ahead as he saw Renzulli calling out from his office. "Hey Sarge," he said as he fastened his walking pace to reach his office.

"We've missed you, Reagan," the Sargent told him.

Jamie smirked, "can't say the same, been pretty occupied at home lately." He said which made Renzulli laugh.

"How are the other two Reagan's at home doing?" He asked as he sat down at his desk.

Jamie smiled thinking of the girls at home, "they're doing good. It's like Eddie's new hobby, and Amelia's is just all over her mommy." Jamie took off his cap and flipped the inside towards Renzulli to see. There was a smaller picture of Joe above it and a picture of Eddie and Amelia in their living room. Eddie was holding up Amelia is the air, while she was laying flat on her back on the carpet. The baby wouldn't stop crying and peek-a-boo didn't seem to work so well, so Eddie took the baby and held her up in the air and she seemed to calm right down.

Renzulli smiled at the pictures, "she's precious." He told him as he admired the baby. "those cheeks." He said as he saw the baby's smiling face. "speaking of which, when do I get to come visit?" He asked as Jamie put his cap back on.

"Well, we haven't gone to Family dinner in a few months, since she's been born. She was too hard to take out of the house. I'll have to talk to Eddie, but if want to come see her after tour tonight, you're welcome to stop by." he told his Sarge.

"Maybe I'll have to do just that." He said, "and hurry up, you're gonna be late for roll call." He said to Jamie.

He laughed, "all right, I'll see you later Sarge."

* * *

"Can you go to sleep for ten more minutes?" Eddie begged as Amelia continued to cry.

"C'mon, sweetie, you're tired." She said as the cries turned into wails, which broke her heart. Normally by now, she would have passed the baby to Jamie, and she would have fallen back to sleep in his arms, but Eddie's arms seemed to do no good.

"It's okay, it's okay," she told the baby as Eddie started to form tears. "You want Daddy don't you?" As soon as the word Daddy came out of her mouth, Amelia's cries seemed to calm down. "Oh sweetie," she said as she cradled the baby in her arms when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, it's me. How's it going? How's the baby?" Jamie asked from the other line as he could hear Amelia cries.

"Jamie, she won't stop crying. Normally I can just pass her to you, but you're not here. I say 'Dada' and her cries start to stop and then she goes at it again." She sniffled.

"Try putting it on speaker when you talk to me." He told her as she put the phone down on the bed and cradled Amelia in her arms.

"Okay," Eddie said as she clicked speakerphone on.

"Renzulli wanted to see Amelia, do you care if he comes over with me after tour?" He asked her.

Amelia's cries started to to die down, "yeah, that's fine. I was able to shower and clean the house while she napped." she said, "oh, just tell him not to come after 6:30-7, because I'm going to put her down, and I don't want her to get all fussy."

"Okay. Everything else okay though?" He asked her as he got back into the RMP.

"Yeah, she fine, she just tired and needs to sleep, but she won't." She sighed.

He started up the car, "well, I just got on my lunch break, so I'll be over in twenty minutes." He said, "I hate desk duty," he complained.

"Hey, I did it for about 6 months, you'll live for a week." She told him, "I love you,"

"Love you too." He said as he ended the call.

Eddie looked down at Amelia, "hear that sweet pea, Daddy's coming home for a little." She said as she placed a kiss on the sleeping baby's forehead.

* * *

The door to the house creaked when Jamie walked in, he didn't hear any noise coming from either of the girls.

"Eddie?" He called out softly.

He walked through the house, the living room, kitchen, bathroom, everything was empty and cleaned. He continued to walk to the bedroom and saw Eddie laying in the bed with Amelia at her side all bundled up, so she wouldn't fall off the bed asleep. Jamie sat on the edge of the bed and kissed both of them carefully so he wouldn't wake them up.

Eddie slowly started to get up and Amelia woke up because of her movements. "Hey, you're home." She said as she sat up.

Jamie grabbed the baby and held her up in his arms. "How long were you guys out?" He asked as he tickled Amelia's stomach.

"Twenty minutes? I think." She said. "She won't stay asleep for more than that. She cries when she's in the room by herself." She said as she started to tear up. "I can't do this. How does everyone make it so easy? I put her down, when cries, I hold her she cries, the only time she stopped is when you called." Eddie ranted.

"You're doing fine. You got her to fall asleep." He said as he sat next to her.

"No technically you did, when you spoke to her on the phone she passed out." She sighed. Why couldn't she do this?

She watched as Jamie made faces to Amelia and she giggled and gurgled. "I have to get back to work, my lunch break is almost up." He said to her as he carried Amelia to put his shoes on.

"Okay, I miss you when you're not home." She told him honestly.

"I'll be home by 4 with Renzulli." He said as he passed the baby over to Eddie. "Love you, girls," He said again as he walked out the door.

Eddie motioned Amelia's arm to wave goodbye to Jamie. "All right little lady, it's just you and me." she said, "and I think someone needs a diaper change, don't you." She said as she spoke to the baby playfully.

* * *

Eddie had Amelia laying down on her play blanket in the living room, while Eddie sat on her knees and did peek-a-boo. Eddie was dressed in a pair of Jeans and a black T-shirt and she dressed Amelia in a pink fuzzy onesie.

Not paying attention to any of the noises around them, Jamie and Renzulli walked into the house and saw Eddie on the floor with the baby.

"Hello," she said to Amelia as she continued to do peek-a-boo to Amelia.

"Ed, I'm home," Jamie said as he placed his keys in the bowl on the island kitchen as Renzulli walked in behind him.

She looked up and saw the two of them, "Hey Sarge," she said as she picked up the baby and walked over to Jamie to give him a kiss and then went towards Renzulli to hug him. Amelia started to make noises.

"Can you say hello?" She said playfully as she tickled the baby.

"She looks just like you guys." He said as they walked over to the living room.

Jamie grabbed a bottled water for all of them, "is that a new onesie?" He asked as he took the baby in his hands.

"I found it in the pajama drawer. It was fuzzy and warm so," she smirked.

"How's life with the little one?" Renzulli asked.

Eddie laughed, "she is certainly keeping me on my toes. You wanna hold her?" She asked.

"Of course." He said as his eyes lit up. Jamie carefully passed the baby to Renzulli. She didn't cry or squirm, she just smiled at him and giggled.

"I think she likes you better than Danny" Eddie laughed.


	2. Family Meeting

"you ready to go?" Jamie called out from the foyer as he was buckling Amelia into the baby carrier.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get the diaper bag ready." she said as she walked out of the room and saw Amelia all buckled up, "where's her blanket?" She asked in a hurry.

"It's on her," Jamie said pointing to the one that was draped across her.

"No, no, the pink one." When he wasn't understanding, she dropped another hint, "the one with the stuffed giraffe head on it."

Jamie looked at her clueless, "I don't know, she has 4 blankets in there with her right now." When Eddie wasn't taking it, "check the crib." He said to her, "you don't need to stress about it"

She sighed and walked over to the bedroom, "found it," she called out in relief. She walked back over to Amelia and placed the blanket on her. She gripped the side of the blanket with her tiny fingers. "She doesn't leave without this thing unless you want to hear her crying the whole way to your dad's."

It's the first time in a few months that they were going to family dinner, now with a new addition. Eddie hadn't left the house with Amelia yet, she was too worried about germs and something happening to her and the whole thought was stressing her out.

Amelia's yawned as they buckled the car seat in the car. "I'm going to sit in the back with her," Eddie said as she moved to the back of the car and moved one of the toy stuffed animals around to distract her so she doesn't cry.

* * *

The chatter in the Reagan house was all about Amelia when they walked in. "I call first dibs on her when they come in," Danny said as he grabbed the plates from the cabinet.

"Commissioner is speaking, I get her first. That's an order," Frank said to Danny.

"Nice try, the patriarch, and former commissioner get her first," Henry told both of them and smirked.

"Hey, that's not fair, if I didn't call dibs, you guys would have either he told the two of them.

Eddie and Jamie were already inside unbuckling her from the carrier. "Danny calls first dibs," Jamie said laughing.

It was the end of September and the weather was started to get colder. Eddie always had the fashion and she stocked up on cute clothes for the baby to wear. She had a little light brown fuzzy bear onesie on her and the hood with little bear ears. Eddie cradled the baby on her side as she brought her into the kitchen where everyone was setting up for dinner.

"The big scary bear is here," Eddie said in a playful voice as she rubbed her nose against Amelia. She wrapped her hand around Eddie's index finger and smiled. Danny dropped what he was doing. He practically threw the plates at Frank and ran over to the three of them.

"Danny called dibs," Jamie said as Eddie passed Amelia over to him and walked over to Jamie as everyone admired the new Reagan.

"Danny, be careful with her," Jamie said as he noticed he was rocking her back and forth which was making Jamie nervous.

Danny gave him a look, "I have two kids of my own Jamie."

Jamie went all protective on Amelia and swept her away from Danny, "yeah, and she's mine."

"Hey, give her back," Danny complained

Jamie looked at him, "your times up," he said as he passed the baby to Frank.

"That's a cute outfit, I wonder who bought her that?" Erin said as she walked into the kitchen after setting up the playpen in Jamie's room for Amelia when she noticed the familiar bear outfit she bought Amelia before she was born.

Eddie laughed, "it's still a little big, but I just rolled up the sleeves." She looked over at Erin, "the hood part is my favorite. The little ears." She mentioned in awe.

"I figured you'd like that. Linda always wanted to put the boys in, but Danny said it was too girlish," she said as she thought of Linda and all that she was missing out on.

"Well, Amelia loves it." she told Erin and then went to the rest of the family, " I'm hungry, when's dinner?" she asked trying to get them to move quicker which led to Amelia to giggle at her Mommy's voice, and everyone laughed.

* * *

Eddie was in the living room with all the adults and Amelia on her lap, while everyone was watching the jets on T.V. She started to get fussy and kept squirming in her lap. "Okay, okay," Eddie said as she adjusted Amelia, and tried to do peek-a-boo but that didn't seem to help, she just started to cry.

"Jamie," she said as she tried to get up, "can you grab her, I need to grab the bag from the car," she told him as he reached over to grab her, but Danny beat him to it.

"I got the little munchkin." He said as she laid down on his arm. "Ha, see the kid does love me," he said joyfully.

Eddie smirked as she walked out the door, "yeah, right now she does. She's hungry, she might bite off your finger." Eddie said as she walked out the door.

Jamie looked at Danny, "she told you." He told him and stood up, "now give me my baby." Jamie demanded in a joking, but serious way.

* * *

When Eddie walked back into the house, Jamie was holding Amelia at the door as she watched her mom. "Where do you wanna go?" She asked him.

"Just bring her to Jamie's room," Erin said before Jamie could answer.

"Oh no, what did you set up in my room?" He asked in concern as he followed Eddie up the stairs.

Jamie changed her diaper as Eddie got ready to feed her and set up the playpen so she could nap.

"Okay, she's all yours," he said as he passed Amelia over to Eddie.

She moved to the bed and leaned her back against the headboard while she opened her shirt to Amelia. The baby immediately latched on and suckled as Eddie held her while laying on Jamie's bed.

After she finished eating, Eddie held Amelia to her chest and coed her to sleep. She gently carried her into the playpen and laid her down. Jamie was still in the room and watched as she put her down for a nap.

As soon as they both walked down the stairs and as soon as their feet hit the bottom step, Amelia started to cry.

"Perfect timing," Frank laughed as he watched both of them sigh.

"I'll get her," Eddie said as she walked back up the stairs in exhaust.

Jamie sat back down on the couch, "she always fussy like that?" Henry asked.

"No, well, it depends. She sleeps next to Eddie on her side of the bed. As soon as Eddie leaves the room, she cries." He told them.

"Mommy's girl," Erin said to him.

"Oh yeah, big time," Jamie said as he heard Eddie walk down the stairs. Amelia was in her arms and her head on her chest.

"Look who wanted to stay with the big kids," Henry said as he saw the baby exhausted in her arms.

She sighed, "I got her back in the playpen, turned off the lights, as soon as I closed the door and she couldn't see me, she started crying."

"definitely a Mommy's girl," Danny said

Eddie laughed at looked at Jamie, "we know who she loves more."

"Hey, hey, hey, you were the one who called me last week and I had to calm her down because she wanted me," Jamie argued.

"All right, all right, we don't need to argue right now." Danny said to the two of them. "we all can tell who she loves more right now." he said on Eddie's side.

Amelia was asleep on Eddie's arm. She was changed in a pair of pajamas and had a blanket wrapped around her.

Eddie leaned her head against Jamie. "You girls ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah," Eddie said as she yawned and stood up. "It was nice to be able to have an adult conversation. I don't know how many more times I can do peek-a-boo," she stated to the family.

"You guys are always welcome. Drive safe." Frank said to both of them as they buckled Amelia in her carrier. "Come visit the office sometime if you want." Frank hinted.

"Maybe I'll do just that. Thanks again." Eddie said as she took the diaper bag and Jamie grabbed the carrier and they walked out to the car.

* * *

"Okay, she was out like a light when I put her down," Jamie said as he put Amelia down and walked into the living and sat next to Eddie.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

Eddie dropped her head on his lap as he played with her hair, " I'm exhausted," she said honestly.

"Having second thoughts?" he asked her worried.

She immediately lifted her head up, "Never. She's my life." she told him seriously.

"She loves you," he told her and she smiled and looked up at him.

"And she loves you." she said to him, "I can't imagine my life without her now. She's my world" she said to him and she stood up and held her hand out for him, "c'mon, we can at least get a little sleep since we tired her out in front of everyone today."


	3. You Have a Visitor

Eddie woke up to the warmth on her neck and a pair of hands around her waist. "Mmmm Jamie," she said to him as she rolled over to face him. He continued to plant kisses all around her and moved to her stomach. "Jamie, wait." She said to him as she started to sit up straight.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Amelia's in the room." She said to him and she went to look down in the crib and saw nothing, "Jamie, where's Amelia?" She asked in a panic.

"She's in her room, sleeping." He said quickly to calm her down.

Her face filled with relief, "you had this all planned out didn't you," she asked.

He smirked, "I don't have to be at work for another hour and Amelia won't get up for another hour." He said as he continued to trail kisses on her.

"Mmmm, really," she said as she straddled on top of Jamie and kissed him hard.

"We're a little out a practice, we need to practice, practice, practice," he said to her.

As she bent down to kiss him, Amelia's cries filled the room.

"She beats you buster," Eddie said as she kissed him and got out of the bed to get Amelia.

"Where's Amelia, there she is!" Eddie said playfully as she picked her up and brought her back to their bedroom and laid her on the bed between Jamie and herself. "Look who I found," Eddie said as she blew onto her stomach little noises and Jamie laughed as he saw how much Eddie has changed.

The more playful, interactive, loving side of Eddie showed up. With Amelia around she was always doing something with the baby, playing with her, making her laugh.

"Kisses," Eddie said as she planted kisses all over the baby. "Mwah, mwah, mwah" Amelia continued to squirm her legs and smile at Eddie each time she kissed her.

"Three months old," Jamie said in amazement.

"I know, it feels like yesterday we brought her home," Eddie said as she stared at Amelia.

* * *

"Commissioner you have a visitor," Baker said as she opened the door to his office.

He looked at her confused, "who?"

Baker opened the door to let Eddie and Amelia in. She had Amelia all wrapped up in the stroller.

Franks' face brighten as he saw them walk through the door. "Well look who we have here." He said as Eddie unbuckled her from the carrier.

"We were itching to see daddy today and then I remembered you said something about visiting so I figured why not," Eddie said to Frank and Amelia.

Frank held Amelia in his arms, "well I'm glad you did, today has been slow."

Garrett and Gormley both barged in his office door causing a startle to all three of them in the room. "Commis-" they both said as they noticed who was in his arms.

"You have a visitor," Garrett said as he saw Amelia.

"A very cute one boss," Gormley said as they were still waiting at the door.

Frank shook his head, "call officer Reagan up here. Tell him it's an emergency." He told to the two of them.

Eddie shook her head, "oh my god, you're gonna scare him thinking something happened." Eddie laughed.

"It'll be a nice surprise." He said as he brought them over to the couch.

* * *

"Sir, officer Reagan is here," Baker said into the intercom.

"Let him in." He said as he went to sit down at his desk.

Baker opened the door and let him in. "Thank you, Baker," Frank said as Jamie moved closer to his desk.

"What's the emergency, that you needed to call me up here?" He said annoyed.

"Well, you seem like you're in a good mood today," Frank said.

Eddie was still on the couch with Amelia and Jamie never turned around to look at them. Eddie had a few toys set up on the floor for Amelia. She was playing peek-a-boo with her.

"Dad, seriously why am I here. Did I do something wrong?"

Before Frank said anything Amelia made a cough. Eddie looked at Amelia and smirked. "You little stinker," Eddie whispered to her.

Jamie looked at his Dad confused and then turned his head and saw Amelia on the floor with Eddie.

He jumped out of his seat and walked over to the two girls.

"Hey, sweet pea," Jamie said as he picked her up and smothered her with kisses.

"Hi," Jamie said to Eddie as she stood up and kissed his wife. "I didn't know you guys were coming here today." He said in shock.

"Yeah, it was a surprise for all of us." She said to him.

"Next time I'm not going to call you down," Frank said to Jamie and gave him a look.

Jamie sighed, "Renzulli told me that I need to report to 1PP and refused to tell me why so I got annoyed.

Frank shook his head and sat down. "I think it was a pretty good break for you."

"How long have you guys been here?" Jamie asked Eddie.

"Only like a half hour." She said as played with Amelia's hand and then her attention went to Frank, "we are planning on doing her baptism soon, do you mind if we come to your house after. You have more room." Eddie asked.

"Of course, I was going to suggest that," Frank said.

* * *

Eddie finished showering and left Jamie with Amelia and a bottle. She blow dried her hair and came out in the living room to find the T.V. turned on. Jamie was asleep on the couch with Amelia on top of his chest. The bottle on the floor.

'oh Jamie,' she thought to herself as she turned off the T.V. and heard the doorbell ring. She quickly made her way to the door not to wake either of them to reveal Danny.

"Hey, come in." She said as she welcomed him into the house.

"Jamie invited me over to watch football." He said as he walked in the living room behind Eddie.

"I think he started without you," she said to reveal sleeping, Jamie, and Amelia. "Amelia will wake up eventually and start crying and wake him up, so do you want something to drink while you're waiting?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said to Eddie, " he's found his new buddy." Danny said to Eddie as he watched both of them on the couch.

Eddie smirked, "yeah, now I have two babies." She told him.

* * *

Jamie woke up 15 minutes later to Amelia staring right at him. "Hey princess." He said as he adjusted her on his chest, "did you fall asleep." He asked as she yawned and laid her head back down on her Dad's chest.

"So you started the party without me," Danny said as he walked in front of him.

Jamie looked up from Amelia, "hey, what time did you get here?" He questioned.

Danny sat down on the couch next to them. "About 10-15 minutes ago." He said as he reached over for Amelia.

"We need to turn you into a Jets fan," Danny said as put his finger on her nose and Amelia placed her head down on his chest.


	4. Play Time

"ok, we need…" Jamie started as Eddie pushed the shopping cart around the store, "pacifiers, clothes, and another baby bottle."

Eddie gave Amelia a stuffed animal to play with and a blanket to hold onto to keep her busy. "You want Mr. Giraffe?" Jamie asked her as he waved the toy in front of her.

Eddie was grabbing a few bottles and looking around when she turned her head and saw Jamie with her.

Jamie passed Amelia the toy. She gripped onto the giraffe and giggled as Jamie gave her a goofy face. She threw the toy at him, but it missed and ended up on the floor in the middle of the isles.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a silly voice and walked over to pick up the toy and saw Eddie laughing at him.

"She's already giving you sass." She said to him and laughed.

Jamie bent down to pick up the giraffe and when he lifted his head, he saw a brown hair girl walking closer to him.

"Jamie?" Sydney called out as she moved closer to him.

Jamie turned his head to look at Eddie, sighed and turned his head back. "Hey, Syd."

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Before he said another word to her, Amelia started crying.

"Jamie," Eddie said to him as she walked up to Amelia, took her out of the cart and held her.

He saw Amelia crying and walked over to give the toy to Eddie. "Here," he said softly as he gave the toy to Amelia. She clutched the giraffe and held it in her hand. She leaned her head over on Eddie's shoulder and yawned.

"Uh Syd, this is my wife Eddie and my daughter Amelia." He said as he introduced his family to her and watched as her expression changed.

She gulped, "hi, nice to meet you." She said as she shook her hand. "So, how've you been?"

"Good, how are you?" He asked as the conversation got more awkward than before.

"Good, I just got transferred back here and I'm just grabbing some stuff for the house." She told him as she clutches her handbag. "How's the cop life?"

He had a feeling where this conversation was going. "Great actually, that's where I met Eddie," he said as he saw her getting tensed up. "How 'bout you?" he asked.

She hesitated before she answered, "I have a boyfriend. He's at home waiting right now." She lied with a nervous laugh and then cut their conversation short. "Anyways, I should finish, so I can get going." She told him.

"Nice seeing you," Jamie said he reached over to grab Amelia.

"You too," she said to him, "nice meeting you." She said to Eddie and walked away. Amelia started giggling in which Jamie and Eddie both started laughing.

"I guess she figured out how weird that was." He said to Eddie.

"You proposed to her before?" She asked Jamie confused.

"Yeah, longgggg time ago." He said to her as he rubbed his nose against Amelia. "Everything happens for a reason. You're mine." He said to Eddie and kissed her.

"All right mister you're being too sappy right now, and Amelia needs some warmer clothing," she said to him.

"How about this?" Jamie said holding up a pink North face and UGG boots.

Eddies eyes sparked, "oh my god." She said as pick up the outfit from him. "She's is so spoiled." She said to Jamie.

"Yeah, but it's adorable," Jamie said as he placed the boots on her tiny feet. "Look, perfect size." He said to her. "Sold!"

Eddie laughed as she held up a shirt in front of her that said 'mommy's girl'.

"Oh no, what happened to daddy huh." He said to her.

"She likes me better." She said to him.

"Mhmm." He said to her and looked at Amelia, "who do you like better Daddy or momma?" he questioned her and she looked at both of them clueless.

Eddie looked at her and Amelia immediately held her arms out towards Eddie to hold her. "Haha, I love you." She said as she smothered Amelia with kisses.

He looked at Amelia and took her from Eddie, "you may like mommy better, but your first word is gonna be a daddy," he said in a coed voice.

Eddie looked at him estranged, "that's what you think," she said as she grabbed a fuzzy onesie and put it in the cart. "We have to go soon, she has her check-up." She told him as she started wrapping things up and making her way to the registers.

"She needs more shots?" Jamie asked her.

Eddie looked at him, "yeah, two." She sadly explained. Last time Amelia got shots, Jamie had to hold her so she wouldn't squirm and Eddie just broke down.

"Does she need to get shots? Is there another way?" She asked the doctor trying to avoid it at all costs.

The doctor looked at her, "no, this is all we have." She said to her as she started to unwrap everything.

Amelia was laying down on the bed in the room when the doctor spoke, "can one of you hold her so she doesn't squirm."

Eddie's eyes went to Jamie, she couldn't do it. She couldn't hold her still while she was crying.

Jamie moved to the bed and put Amelia in his lap. Eddie moved in front of Amelia and did peek-a-boo to keep her from looking at the doctor. She took one look over and saw the doctor coming closer to her and she started to whimper.

"Sweetie, look at me," Eddie said trying to calm her down while Amelia was noticing Jamie was holding her as she tried to come free.

Amelia started crying as she was being held down, in which Eddie started crying watching her. "oh Amelia." She said when she started to scream from the two shots that went in her thigh.

The doctor put two band-aids on her and she Immediately held her arms out for Eddie to grab her. "It's okay, I know," Eddie said as she could feel Amelia shaking and screaming.

"All done." She said as she gave her kisses on her head. "It's all done." She whispered to herself and Amelia at the moment.

"Good job," the doctor said as she cleaned up.

Amelia clenched onto Eddie, not liking Jamie right now. "It's okay," she said to her soothing and bounced her up and down.

Amelia's tears started to dry up along with Eddie's, "she okay?" Jamie asked her feeling bad.

"She's gonna be just fine," Eddie said to him and as she passed Amelia to him.

"Hey princess," Jamie said to her as she started to squirm again and got fussy, "okay, she doesn't like me right now." He said as he gave her back to Eddie.

Eddie gave Amelia her blanket and she held her in a cradle as her eyes fluttered to stay awake and she was out within the instant.


	5. Smile

"smile," Jamie said as Amelia was getting her Christmas pictures taken.

"Those boots Jamie," Eddie said in awe as she was remembering the UGG boots he picked out for her. "Smile baby," Eddie said.

"She's adorable," he said as he looked at Eddie. "Look at her." He pointed at Amelia as she was playing with her toys and staring at the camera.

"She's a mini you," Eddie said to him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "My princess."

Eddie and Jamie both picked out her outfit the night before. Eddie picked out a red fluffy felt dress, and Jamie picked out the brown pair of UGG boots and a Santa hat for her.

"Okay, she's all done." The photographer told them.

Jamie leaned down and picked up Amelia. "Good job," he said rewarding her with kisses.

"Good girl," Eddie said as she gave Amelia a kiss. "I'm going to look at the pictures," she said to Jamie.

"I'll come with you," he said as he walked behind her.

The had pictures of her playing with presents, laying in a blanket, gripping a blanket, and many more. Then Eddie called out, "that one."

The background was the look of a living room with a Christmas tree and fireplace, which a picture of Santa looking at them from out the window. Amelia was sitting criss-cross with a present in her hand, giggling at Jamie making goofy faces.

"Jamie?" She asked to make sure he approved of it. Jamie took one glance at the picture and knew that was it. It showed her bubbly personality and friendliness.

"That's the one." He responded back to her. Jamie pointed at the picture, "look, that's you," he said to Amelia as he tickled her tummy. She giggled and put her head on Jamie's chest as he wrapped her up in a blanket.

They always made sure that whatever they were doing they were prepared. They brought Amelia's blanket because she was for sure going to fall asleep in the car and a change of clothes to put her in something more comfortable.

While the photographer was printing the photos, Eddie came up to Amelia. "You did so well today!" She told her, and Jamie passed her over. "That's my little girl, I love you." She told her and held her at her side.

They

"We're here," Jamie said as he walked in the door with Eddie and Amelia.

Frank greeted them at the door and welcomed them into the living room. "So how were pictures?" He asked them.

Eddie took off her Jacket, "adorable. She owned it." She said to Frank.

"She had the time of her life. She was playing with toys and posing," he added on.

Eddie went to her purse and pulled out the pictures and the Christmas Card and handed them to Frank.

"She really did own it," he said to her as he admired the pictures of his granddaughter.

"You ready to get back on the beat next month?" Danny asked Eddie as he walked into the living room.

Eddie didn't respond right away. Confusion and decisions hit her like a bus. "I uh, um," she said trying to buy her time.

Eddie discussed it with Jamie once already. She was confirmed and heartbroken to leave Amelia. She was her baby, she was her life. She didn't want to miss those milestones of Amelia's first step or first word. She wanted to be there for her. Eddie kept going back to her childhood at the daycare. She never got family time like Jamie did.

They all looked at her confused, "I think I uh, I want to stay home with Amelia." She said to Danny and left Frank speechless. When nobody said anything she continued, "it's just that I lived in a daycare my whole life and I hated it, I want Amelia to have someone around." She said, "the job is dangerous if something happens," she told them and shook her head is hope that it'll never happen. "I just want Amelia to have someone around to come to events and to know she can trust me and has someone to turn to," she explained.

Jamie moved and took a seat next to her and passed her Amelia. "Hi honey," she said softly to Amelia as she began gurgling. "See, she won't be gurgling for so long," she said and planted a kiss on her baby's head.

"My princesses," Jamie said as he gave Eddie a kiss on her head. She looked up and gave him a sad smile. She didn't know if people agreed with her or they were totally against the idea, nobody said a word.

"I think it's good," Erin said and sat down on the sofa.

Eddie looked up at Erin confused. "I missed so many important moments when Nicky was born because I was always working, I would give anything to go back. You do what you think is best for that cutie." She said to Eddie which made her feel more confident.

"Thank you," Eddie mouthed towards Erin. She responded with a friendly smile, which in some way made Eddie feel like it wasn't a bad thing.


	6. Catch me if you can

"come here," Eddie said as she kneeled on the floor in front of Amelia. "Come here," she cooed again.

Amelia sat on the other side of the rug about 3 feet away from Eddie. Lately, she had been trying to get Amelia to crawl to her. Amelia would just sit there and laugh at her.

"Come here," she said again as she did peek-a-boo for the thousandth time today. "You want your giraffe?" She questioned her as he eyes went wide in excitement. "Come to get Giraffe." She played as she moved the stuffed animal around.

Amelia just watched, used to her mom just giving her the toy. "You little stinker," Eddie laughed as she gave Amelia the stuffed animal. "You're so spoiled," Eddie said as she smothered Amelia with kisses.

The door to the house was rattling as the key was being put in. "Who's that?" She said as she adjusted the baby on her side. "Who's here?" She asked again. Jamie opened the door and revealed a clapping Amelia. She laid her head on Eddie's chest in embarrassment. "Aww sweetie," she laughed.

"Hey," Jamie said sweetly to Eddie and gave her a kiss.

"Hi," she said to him and then faced the baby, "look who's here," she said ecstatic to Amelia "Dada,"

Jamie dropped his work bag on the floor and swiftly took Amelia and placed her in the air. He quickly brought her down and smothered her with kisses. "You look just like mommy right now." He said to her which made Eddie smile. "Yes you do," he cooed and tickled her belly.

His attention made its way to Eddie after greeting the baby. "Did she crawl at all?" He asked. All week long, they sat with her and tried to make her come, but nothing seemed to work. They were hoping to get her to crawl before tomorrow at family dinner to show everyone, but things never go as planned for them.

"Nope," she said as she made her way into the kitchen to feed the baby and give Jamie his food, "I tried that giraffe, for a good 20 minutes, she just sat there and stared at me like I was nuts." She laughed.

Eddie moved to placed Jamie's food on the table. She took the baby from Jamie and feed her her dinner across from Jamie in the highchair. "She's a tough one to crack." Jamie smirked and looked down, "I wonder where she got it from," he said quietly.

"Hey!" She responded immediately while laughing. "That's my kid your talking about."

Jamie looked at her with a smirk, "and mine...takes two to tango." He pointed out as Eddie gave Amelia another bite of food.

She shook her head in the midst of smiling.

* * *

"Jamie, did you finish?" Eddie asked as she wiped down the counter of her father-in-law's house.

"Yep, all done." He said as he closed the dishwasher and Eddie put the cloth in the sink. He came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her. "You know I love you." He said.

She put her hands on his and leaned her head back. "I had no idea." She said joking.

"Yeah, you had no idea." He rambled on and turned her over in a twirl to kiss him.

"I love you." She said to him as she was held in his embrace.

"Hm really," he said to her as he kissed the top of her head.

She smacked his butt, "oh my god will you," she laughed.

* * *

Amelia was on the floor with Nicky playing with her giraffe, again. Nicky sat about 2 feet away from her holding the giraffe, waving Its face back and forth.

"Oh my god, she's adorable," Nicky said as Amelia had a smile on her face. "Look at her," she said as she put the toy down and grabbed another one.

"That's Amelia," Jamie said next to Danny while drinking a beer.

Danny took a sip, "I miss those days, it was so much easier,"

"Yeah, the attitudes, slamming of doors…" Erin's said to her daughter.

Eddie laughed, "yeah, well that's not an issue for us just yet."

Frank walked into the living room after receiving a call from Garrett to remind him about his appointments. "What'd I miss?" He asked as he stepped on the rug getting ready to sit down.

All eyes were on Frank, even Amelia. She wanted her Grandpa. He giraffe seemed to be right next to his foot, so she took the leap. She got on her hands and knees and carefully made her way to Grandpa and giraffe.

Nicky went back to focus on Amelia when she wasn't in front of her anymore, "where's Amelia?" Nicky asked in a panic.

Eddie immediately sat up straight and bolted when she heard Nicky say that. All eyes went to the floor when they heard Danny, "look who's on the loose," he pointed as the baby made her way to Grandpa.

Eddie took out her phone and started videoing her little girl as she was lifted into her Grandpa's arms. "My princess," she said as she stood up and walked over to Frank.

"This one doesn't slam doors, she runs away," Jamie said and everyone laughed.

* * *

 ** _hey guys! As you can tell, I skipped a few months to get the story going. I really didn't think I was going to add on, but I thought it felt incomplete. Last chapter I had a bit of writers block, but this just popped in my head and I absolutely loved it. More chapters to come, but it might take some time, because school and work. Lemme know what you think! See you guys soon!_**


	7. oh baby

Hey guys! I'm back! So for this chapter, I thought I would do a flashback of when Amelia was born so, here you go.

Jamie came racing in through the E.R. doors, he slowed as he saw Renzulli turn his head. "Sarge?" Jamie said out of breath while his heart was pounding.

"Jamie. She's okay, the doctors are in the room with her." He said to him gently.

He let out a deep breath and spoke, "w-what happened?" he asked shaky.

Renzulli looked at Eddie's room and then back to Jamie, " I went to go give her some papers and I saw her with her hands in the head and she was pale as a ghost. Her hands were shaking." He took a breath, "I asked her what was wrong and she said she wasn't feeling well and didn't want to bother you."

"Didn't want to bother me?" He asked taking another breath.

"You were working she said," he reiterated. "But she's in there right now. Go make sure she's okay."

Renzulli put his hand on his arm, "thanks sarge," he said in return and make his way towards her room.

When he walked in, her eyes were closed in pain and the nurse was filling out some information. He squatted down on the side she was facing and brushed back some hair. "Hey," he asked quietly.

She gave him a light smile, clearly showing discomfort as she squeezed her eyes shut again.

He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She felt a bit of the pain ease off because someone was here with her. Her contractions were coming every 60 seconds.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" He asked worriedly.

She lifted her eyes towards him, "you were working. I didn't want to bother _you_ " she groaned. She arched her back and placed her head on Jamie's chest. He moved his hand to her back and rubbed it in circles as she was breathing through the pain.

"Take a deep breath." He told her as she continued to move her back a little and scrunch her eyes. She leaned back in the bed to reveal a few tears and her eyes red-rimmed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't come earlier," he said in regret for arriving so late.

"It's not your fault." She said while leaning back against the pillow.

He sat on the bed in front of her and leaned down to give her a kiss. "how long have you been at it?" He asked running his hand through her hair.

"A few hours." She said looking up at him. "I thought Sarge called you?" she questioned.

"He called the office because I left my phone there." He confessed. "When I walked back in the office, Danny came running in and told me what was going on. I ran out of that precinct so fast" he laughed.

He watched her smirk at him. "I'm glad you're okay," he said gratefully.

She smiled towards him. "Sarge kept me company,"

He leaned forward, gave her a kiss as another contraction hit, "you're almost done, Ed." He tried to soothe her. He could feel her heart racing on his chest and it broke him, "breath," he said to her nervously as he felt her barely breathing through the pain.

The doctor walked into the room while the fell back against the pillow.

"How we doing in here?" She asked and sat on the chair in front of the bed.

"In pain," she said while Jamie squeezed her hand.

"Alright, let me take a look." She told her while she checked Eddie for the green light.

Jamie brushed his hand on her forehead to her hair and held her hand as she gave him a squeeze as more pain hit her.

"Keep going Ed," he said in her ear as she pushed again. Her head was on placed on his chest in front of him. Jamie brushed some hair out of her face. He hated to see her in pain especially how she was now.

She took a shaky breath and squeezed onto Jamie's hand harder. She was exhausted and feeling sick. "Jamie", she groaned before she had to push again.

"I know, I know," he said to her.

"One more push, sweetie," the doctor said to her as she looked at Eddie direction and then towards Jamie.

"Almost down Ed," he said to her, while she took a struggled breath before she pushed.

A cry filled the room in which Eddie fell back against the pillow. "It's all done," he said to her in reassurance.

"What is it?" She panted to the doctor as they brought the baby over to her.

She washed off the baby with towels as they placed the baby in her mother's arms. "It's a girl," the doctor told her.

When the baby landed on Eddie, she Immediately broke into tears. She let out a gasp and then another scream came from the bundle in her arms. "Oh, sweetie," she cried as she placed a kiss on the baby. "Jamie." She said while tears fell from her face.

"She looks just like you," Jamie said in awe while the baby laid against her chest.

He leaned over to give Eddie a kiss along with his new family member.

The daughter immediately latched onto Eddie as she watched her little one.

Jamie rubbed his thumb against her head.

Eddie was asleep on Jamie's chest. The baby was next to the two of them on Eddie's side of the bed asleep just like her mom.

A knock at the door caused Eddie's eyes to flutter open. Her mommy sense tingled. Her eyes went to the door to see Renzulli standing in the doorway holding his hat in his hand. "Hey Sarge," Eddie said as she adjusted herself on Jamie's chest while a smile appeared on her face.

"How are you feeling Janko?" He asked knowing of how she was before.

She smiled towards the bassinet, "much better," she smirked.

"Can I see her?" He asked gently and walked over to see the baby.

Eddie leaned over and picked up the bundle and placed her in her arms. "Meet Amelia Reagan, 6 pounds, 5 ounces," she smiled and placed a kiss on her head.

Renzulli got soft, "wow, she's a beauty," he said to the two.

Jamie smiled and looked down at his girls, then lifted his head when he heard him speak again. "I remember you two saying that you would never get together, now look at you two." He laughed.

Eddie chuckled as another tear left her eye. "You never know with us," she laughed


End file.
